Renchard19
Renchard19 or Renchard is a independent player of FFW. He made his first debut at the Eclipse Tournament as a solo fighter. ---- Story Renchard19, or Ren to his sister, is one of many players in FFW. He mostly reads stories due to his inability to write a lenghty plot line that makes sense. He plays independently to earn Munny, which he converts to real-world currency to pay for his sister's medical care, as she is severely ill. When he hears about the rare itme found by Shadow, he immediately goes after it, hoping to sell it to cover for his sister's treatment. Appearance Renchard stands at5'7 with short blue-black hair, heterochromatic eys (left eye is blue and right eye is brown. He also has Magical sigils branded on top of both of his hands. Ren wears a navy blue high-collar polo under a zipped up vest, black cargo pants with work shoes, navy blue armguard on left forearm and a black cadet cap. Bandages are under his clothing, wrapped around his torso and neck. Ren wears black fingerless gloves cover his sigils and a silver armband is wrapped around his right bicep. Personality Ren is calculative, cynical, and short-tempered, yet he is also shy around women and warm-hearted (on occasion). Pre-Canon Canon (FFW) Weapons/Items Zanbatō: Styled after the same one used by Zanza from "Ruroni Kenshin," the massive sword serves as one of Renchard's main armaments. With it, he can easily cleave through opponents and smash through most physical shields. When not in use, Renchard has the Zanbatō stored in a seal on his left forearm. Wu Jian: The "Martial Sword" in Chinese history, this double-edged straight sword is capable of both lethal stabs and precise cuts and slashes. The Wu Jian serves as Renchard's other main weapon, stored in a scabbard either on his back or left hip. Silver Marbles and Armband: Disguised as accessories, these are what could be described as Renchard's secret weapons. Using his silver-claiming abilities, Renchard can alter the forms of these items to whatever he can think of (within reason and provided there are no complex moving parts), usually spare swords, spears, shields, or blade-whips. Renchard will only use this to surprise his opponent in the chaos of combat, never as a main weapon unless he has no other option. If an opponent overpowers the silver constructs, they return to their original forms. Fiction Powers Fullmetal Alchemist Water Alchemy: Taking a page from Isaac MgDougal, Renchard can manipulate water to a high degree, usually to form solid ice constructs such as shards or even weapons. However, these constructs are very brittle and weak, thus serving as Renchard's ranged ability, as he usually launches large amounts of these constructs at the enemy. Naruto Advanced Fūinjutsu: Serving more as a convenience rather than a combat role, Renchard's sealing abilities allow him to carry much more than the average player on FFW. Rave Master Silver-Claiming: Inspired by Musica from the manga and anime, Renchard has adopted the art and has become a lethal practicioner of silver-claiming. His sources of silver are his marbles and his armband. Original Power Sigils of Destruction Sigils of Destruction - The Four Chambers: In order to quickly gain strong, Renchard (painfully) branded magical sigils onto the backs of both of his hands. These sigils give him access to his full potential through the Four Chambers or Destruction, but at the cost of extreme amount of stress on his body. Extensive training with the sigils, however, can reduce the amount of stress one is subjected to. Renchard has heard of one player who had fully mastered the Way of Destruction, but that player has not been seen in over three years. Unlike his skills with his swords, Renchard is still developing his skills, as he only has an adept handling on the First Chamber, Novice Skill in the Second Chamber, and no combat experience with the Third Chamber. The First Chamber - Strain The Second Chamber - Sunder The Third Chamber - Ruin The Fourth Chamber - ???? Techniques/Magic Music Themes Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Human Category:Male Category:Water